New Beginnings
by percabeca
Summary: Percabeth break up, the normal thing, he realizes she does not love him and loves someone else, she tries to deny it - it's just something I wrote but never wanted to upload :) Read if you wish, won't be a waste of your time :) LOTS OF PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

There it was.

Percy hurt so badly. Annabeth, his Annabeth ... the proof for her being so distant lay right in front of him.

He picked up her open diary, not really caring that she was in the bathroom just a few meters away.

 _I don't think I can do it._ _It hurts to be with him,_ _I want to leave everything I had with him._ _I can't be with him._

 _He has other priorities._

 _I don't love him._

 _Not nearly as much as the other one - t_ _he other man in my life._ _The one who truly loves me, and truly makes me feel alive._

 _I can't handle our relationship anymore._ _I try to ignore him._

 _He knows._

 _I need it to stop -_ _I need to be able to live my life without worrying about him._

Annabeth came out of the washroom, and Percy read no more. He just stared down at the journal that lay in his hands. A tear fell from his eyes, and his heartbeat thumped mournfully against his chest.

The diary fell out of his hands onto her bed. Percy's vision was blurred.

Did she truly not love him?

"Percy?"

He couldn't speak. The huge lump in his throat threatened to break. Percy's hands trembled, and Annabeth came towards him, placing her soft hands over his. It made shivers run down his spine.

Slowly and gently, Percy removed his hands from hers.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Annabeth, I need you to be happy. And, and if that means to be without m-m-m-" His voice broke. Percy closed his eyes tightly, swallowing his tears.

"Percy, Seaweed Brain, what are you talking about? I am happy."

He heard it. The doubt in her voice. Percy felt like he should be getting angry, but really he just could not do it.

"Annabeth, please let me go. Please. I'll - I'll be fine." Percy tried for a smile.

"Of course, Percy. Can I stop by in ten minutes? You know I am here for you."

"No." Percy tried to sound harsh. He realized that the only way he wouldn't cry is if he got angry.

"No, Annabeth. I'm talking about us. Our relationship. The one you can't handle? I want us to let it go." Annabeth's eyes only displayed horror. Percy felt a jab at his heart, but he tried to ignore it.

"Percy - wh - what?"

Percy smiled. How he would miss her. Being able to touch her. Hold her.

"It's for the best. We both know that." Percy doubted he could survive, but if she truly needed it, he would do it.

"P - Bu - But, Percy-"

"I love you. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to be what you needed. I'll always, _always_ be here for you, and I know you deserve better anyways. Whoever he is, that special guy better know he's the luckiest man in the entire freaking universe. Please - "

Percy started crying. Not sobbing, because he tried to hold it in. His face just got really red and wet because of the silent tears streaming down his face.

He sniffled and rubbed his face with his hands.

"That guy who you chose, I'm so happy he makes you feel alive, and you love him. You deserve the best. I hope he's - I hope-"

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth was crying now, but it didn't stop her eyes from flaming. She let her hands let go of his shoulders and pushed him in the chest.

"What in Hades' underpants are you talking about?" Percy was taken aback in surprise, the tears stopped, and replaced his face with surprise.

"All I have ever done is thank all the dear gods that I met you, that you chose me and that we survived this far! Now, I believe you are quoting my diary, correct?" Annabeth ranted, raising an accusing eyebrow at Percy.

Percy quickly nodded, still pretty shocked. Even if they weren't going to be dating, Annabeth was the boss. And not a boss you'd want to mess with.

"You assumed that I was sick of our freaking _amazing_ relationship, and thought I was in love with some _other_ man?" Annabeth pointed her finger at him.

"Uh - Yeah?" Percy asked her.

"Yes! Yes you did. What. A. Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers, crashing her lips to his. She melted into the kiss, while Percy recovered from his shock and did the same. He didn't want to wrap his arms around her yet, because he still didn't know what she was talking about.

"You, _idiot._ " Annabeth smirked as she pulled away.

"What?" Percy whined in defense. Annabeth smiled, and threw her head back, shaking it in dismay and laughing. She went to her bed and got out her journal.

"This,-"

she pointed at the first line on the word " _him_ ", where it said: " _I don't think I can do it._ _It hurts to be with him,_ _I want to leave everything I had with him._ _I can't be with him._ "

"-is my dad."

"This,-"

She pointed at the fourth line on the words " _other one"_ , where it said: " _Not nearly as much as the other one - t_ _he other man in my life._ _The one who truly loves me, and truly makes me feel alive."_

"-is you. Seaweed Brain."

Percy took a while to comprehend, his eyebrows scrunched together. Annabeth smirked and touched his cheek.

"Who is 'our relationship' in the line: " _I can't handle our relationship anymore._ _I try to ignore him."_ "That's my relationship with my dad. 'Him' is my dad."

"Oh." Percy's shoulders relaxed, and he looked at Annabeth with a sheepish smile,

"Good."

Annabeth laughed, wiping his eyes, and gave him another kiss.

Just for good measure.

* * *

"So why have you been acting so distant all the time?"

"He wants me to come home, Percy. But whenever I come home, they never have time for me. It's like the only reason he wants me to stay is so that he knows I am his, and safe!"

"I understand. You know it's only because he loves you though, right?"

"I know." Annabeth said quietly.

Percy took her hand.

"But the only reason I would go home is to make him happy. I don't think it will ever be like it was before the step family."

"No, it won't. That's why it is your choice."

Annabeth hesitated.

"I want to live my life."

"With?"

Annabeth turned to face Percy, a determination in her eyes.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy smiled at Annabeth, his heart ready to jump out of his chest with happiness.

"Just, Percy? Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Don't read my journal ever again. - And trust me. - Oh, and be sure not to break up with me before telling me the reasons."

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try my best." Percy said grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Not funny, Seaweed Brain. Journals are usually private. Means no interfering." Annabeth glared at him, and spoke to him as if he were a kindergartner.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Any sensible person knows that if they touch your stuff they're dead." Percy stated, a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Then you're definitely not a sensible person."

"That, I can agree with. You know you love it." Percy grinned, kissing her cheek. Annabeth grabbed him and kissed him.

She didn't deny it, she loved every part of Percy.

Seaweed Brain as he was, he was her Seaweed Brain, and she would never, ever, not love him.

Unless he read her diary again.

* * *

Well, even if he read her diary again.

 **Thanks to Riana V who inspired this new chapter XD Go check out her story it is amazing!**


End file.
